Walking Through the Shadows
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: She was a lone solider. I lost my love and my life in one night. Say goodbye to my kingdom it's going up in flames tonight.
1. Default Chapter

Walking Through the Shadows (Destiny's Tale)  
By Essence  
  
This story is based off my RPG charecture and will be placed in both the anime section and the Sailor Moon section. Please Read and Review!  
  
Walking Through the Shadows (Destiny's Tale)  
By Essence  
  
The candles sputtered and blew low in the slight wind coming from the window. She sat alone, her back straight, legs crossed, eyes closed to the scene in front of her.   
A silver sword, it's lunes glowing with a purple light. A thin rope of bronze that circled around. A top of it, a gleaming golden crown in which, jewels studded it's precious metal.  
  
She whispered her words softly, letting them fall on the objects. From the outside rose the voices of the night, crickets and a breeze that blew. The sky was calm but just over the horizon far into the night. Planets fought an evil force covering them, now headed to conquer hers.  
Her kingdom, her people would die unless she could save them. They turned their pained fearful eyes to her, hoping agaisn't hope that she would save them a peace would contiune on.  
Hope was so minuscual in the face of danger, deep down even she was scared of what might happen.  
  
" A solider dies in the night, a madien takes her flight. The fire of the star in which he burns bring thy power to thee," she whispered.  
  
The lunes of the sword glowed brighter, a purple haze rising and surrounding her. The form of a madien that swirled around her body and brushed away a lock of hair.  
  
" Come to the forest, dip thy fingers into this lake and hope that one day there love will be togethor again," the placid girl whispered.  
  
The maiden smiled, a look of beauty on her pale face and brushed one cheek with her hand. She wrapped her hands around the praying girls body and closed still purple eyes.  
  
" A solider dies in the night, a madien takes her flight. The fire of the star which he burns bring thy power to thee."  
  
" The battle has begun," the solider said running to the room and falling to one knee.  
She turned away from the mantle and nodded. Her ocean colored eyes, the same color has her hair, flashed with fire.  
" Then we shall fight, let no one survive. I will not let evil take control of me," she replied stepping away from the fire and walking toward her desk.  
The solider nodded and rose, rushing once again from the room.  
  
Her eyes flashed a deep purple before she swung the sword. The evil spirit fell to the floor, srcreaming in pain has it died. She stepped over it's body and went on, another one must die. No solider of the dark force would survive, she would not let evil take over.  
It was ugly, a man or a solider it had once been. He was torn and dirty, abused but hungry for blood.  
She held he sword up, ready to fight him. The metal clashed agaisn't each otherm but no words were spoken. He swung hard cutting her arm but she dodged away before he made it too deep. Red blood seeped out, running down her arm, staining the white of her gown.  
He smiled at her, his devoid of emotion, a look of sick evil. She swung her sword abover her head and brought it down. Right into his heart, her stared at her in shock before falling to the ground, his body, consumed by black flames.  
  
" I have to go now, the battlefield is calling me," he whispered clasping her hand and looking into her eyes.  
" I know I can't stop you from leaving me," she replied back, tears running down her cheek.  
He leaned forward brushed away a stray tear, bring it to his lips and tasting the salt.  
" I will come back to you, when we defet this evil, your kingdom will continu on forever."  
" No it won't," she replied pulling away from him and turning away.  
" I can feel it in my heart, this is the end. Yet I still fight on, with the vain hope that prehaps I can win and prehaps my life will continue forever," she added pulling the window drapes open and looking out to the lands beyond them.  
He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her. Togethor they stood there looking to the sky. In the distance a battle was waging, the evil was coming and she could not stop it. She would arrive soon and all would be lost when she did.  
  
The sword cut through, another body fell to the ground. Another soul lost by the flash of her sword. A few sacrafices must be lost thought to save her kingdom. Sweat ran into her eyes, burning them mixed with the blood stained on her skin. She did not care for appearances, they had found the castle. All around her soliders fought, some falling and dieing, others continuing to fight on.  
  
He slipped away from her and turned away from the window.  
" The sight sickens me, to see my fellow men dieing all at the hand of a womyn who's heart is black ice," he growled clenching his fist.  
She quietly closed the drapes, the sight sickened her too. So many lives would be lost tonight, so many she could never bring back.  
  
The sword fell to the ground, clattering on the stone floor. That laugh it echoed through the cordiers, now empty of bodies and souls. She fell to her knees, long hair pooling around her body. It was over she could not fight anymore, the evil pressence was here.   
" Don't give up!"  
She looked up, a voice called out from the cordiers. A purple haze appeared covering the destrction, when it disappered the hallway was back to it's origanal apperence.   
" Don't give up!" The voice called again.  
She looked up with ocean colored eyes, a flash of purple appearing in them before disappering. A blue swirls of smoke surrounded her body, when it disappered she was now standing. The stains of blood and sweat gone, her dress a mix of white and blue, vines of pale blue winding through the cloth. She was barefoot, a blue ribbon winding around her legs and clasping her wrists. Her long hair blew behind her, a look of determination on her face she clasped her fists. The stone hanging from her neck, shining between the valley of her breasts.  
  
" I must go now, my time has arrived," he whispered taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace.   
They kissed, time stopping between them. The glass cage of their surroundings shattering in till they seperated.  
" Wait for me," he whispered, capturing her lips once more before running from the room.  
She stood there, watching him run away. One hand rose up to gently touch her bruised lips, tingling from his kiss.  
  
The castle was silent, all life gone from it. Everything was still, she walked throught it feeling a pain at the sight of it's perfactness. Outside screams of agony mixed with laughter and the sounds of war.  
She passed an open window but refused to look outside. She would not allow herself to see the sights in till she was ready for them.  
  
The grass was soft underneath, cushions to her barefeet. The scene was peaceful, a windswept meadow underneath the starry sky. No bodies laying in torment, no fighting that was all farther away. Then why did she feel a cold chill sweeping through her bones?  
The reason made it's self clear, coming forth from the sky. Queen Beryl the name of evil on the minds of all, the strongest force that she would ever contend with.  
  
Behind her the castle burned, there was no one in it but she still could hear the screams of agony that seemed to echo from it. Beryl threw her head back and laughed. She had won another battle, her kingdom was lost forever. It was a pain to great for her but there was more.  
  
She struggled with the bonds holding her but to anvail. The scence was horrifying but she couldn't block it. The glint of the stars on that silver balde, the way his body lay so limply on the ground, the laugh of Queen Beryl in the background.  
The blade was raised above the soliders head, he looked down with dead eyes at her only love. He looked up at her, his eyes held no fear only love for her. A smile graced his features, telling her with no words that he was sorry to have her see this.  
There was a moment of silence has the sword fell, then it was all over.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She screamed raising her face to the stars, tears running from her eyes.   
His body fell to the ground, all life now gone. The bonds loosened and she too fell to the grass. Sobs racked her body and she lay there unwilling to move. Everything was gone, her kingdom, her people, her love, everything.   
She never saw the sword come down again, this time upon her.  
  
End, for now. Please Review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions on this write me at Saliormoon175@hotmail.com. Thank you.  
  



	2. Walking Through the Shadows (Chapter 2)

Walking Through the Shadows  
Chapter 1  
By Essence  
  
This story is based off my RPG charecture and will be placed in both the anime section and the Sailor Moon section. Please Read and Review!  
  
Walking Through the Shadows  
Chapter 1  
By Essence  
  
" Your a very strange girl, has anyone ever told you that?"   
Destiny stopped in her tracks and turned around, the street light above flashing in her eyes.  
" And what makes you say that to me?" she asked giving the man a small smile.  
There was a glint of white teeth and the flash of his brown eyes but the man remained concealed in the shadows.  
" It just means that many things will happen to you.," the man replied.  
" What do you mean by things?" Destiny asked softly.  
" An adventure, it's waiting for you." Was the reply before the man slipped back into the shadows of the ally.  
Destiny continued to stare into the spot he was just standing in, before turning away and reasuming her walk.  
  
It was a steamy summer night, the daytime tempertures had only risen with the onset of night. Tempers were running high in the city has people searched for escape from the heat. Destiny had been no diffrent, leaving the confines of her apartment she had gone to the local Recreation Center, hoping for peace and solitude in the pool. It was not to be, familes of little kids had already staked their claim when she arrived.   
Destiny refused to leave and for an hour tried to deal with the shouting kids around her but finally gave up. She was tired of being bonked with rubber floaties and intertubes so she climbed out and got dressed. Bringing her into the humid night air where a man had appeared from the shadows and told her of an adventure.  
  
The skin between her breasts was warm, where a small glass gem lay, tinged with the softest colors of blue green deep in its core. She now reached up to her neck and pulled the cyrstal out by it's black cord. A soft glow was eminating from it and even through her shirt she could feel it's heat penetrating her skin.  
  
Something was going to happen, an adventure just like that man had warned her of.  
  
" An adventure?" she whispered looking behind her incase he was watching her. There was nothing except the pavement tinged orange by the street lights.  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Venita"  
She looked up through the swirling mass of clouds, searching for the voice.  
" Who is that?" she called out.  
" Venita"   
" Who is there and who are you calling?" She yelled looking around her. The clouds were thickining and it was getting harder to see.  
" Ventia, Where are you?" the voice cried out.  
" I'm right here!" She yelled back grouping her way through the swirling maddness.  
" Ventia watch out!" The voice yelled suddenly very close to her.  
She turned around but nothing was behind her, only the swirling mass of clouds.  
A womyn started screaming mingaling with the voice of a man crying out in pain but his voice died out to leave the womyn alone. She now weeped sadly, speaking in a incohenserable tone.  
The clouds began to break apart, and moonlight filtered through. Destiny stumbled forward into the cool night air. Her face was bathed in light, a fire raged in the distance yet there was no heat from it. No sound of crackaling flames or people screaming in withering pain of their deathes.  
Destiny brought one hand up to her mouth, a metallic taste coating her lips. She looked down to her hands to see they were coated with blood.  
" Blood?" She whispered looking down at them. Behind her a shadow stalked up holding a gleaming sword in it's hands.  
Destiny sensed it's pressence and whirled around, the sword was already raised above her.  
" Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" She screamed staring into the gleaming blade falling upon her.  
  
Her eyes flew open, fear refelecting in their ocean colored depthes, a cold sweat soaking her skin and clinging her night shirt to her body.  
A soft breeze blew the curtains at her window, cool air flowed in and gathered around her bed.  
Destiny sat up in bed and pulled the covers away from her bare legs. The floor was cold agaisnt her bare feet has she walked over to the window and closed it.   
Outside the night was still, a hazy night hanging over the lit up city.   
A hazy night?  
" I wonder when it got so cold?" Destiny mummered resting her forehead on the glass.  
Outside the heat seemed to shimmer on the people walking on the sidewalks. Girls lifted their sweat bangs off their foreheads hoping for a cool breeze. Boys rolled up their sleeves and mopped off sweaty faces with the back of their hands.  
" What a heat wave," one girl mummered waving her hand in front of her face.  
The man next to her nodded, and slipped his arm around her.  
" Come on lets go to the arcade, maybe the air conditionar will be working there."   
The girl nodded and the couple walked on looking for relief from the heat.  
Far above them from her window, Destiny looked down on the street, shivering in the coolness of her room.  
  
Sitting on the roof dressed in pale blue and soft leather boots, a little girl kicked her feet. She looked down on the swealtering city. Her white eyes glowed silvery with frost, snowflakes gathering around her. She smiled down at the city running one finger over her cheek and blowing a kiss.  
The snowflakes around her fell from the sky, to the ground below where they disappered into the night.  
From above the rooftop was empty, all signs of the little girl gone.  
  
*****  
The street was quiet that afternoon, heat shimmered in waves from the white sidewalk. Sunlight beating down on her bare sholders.  
Destiny walked in a half-sleepy stage, weighed down by bags of groceries, pieces of hair sticking to her sweaty skin.  
Far off in the park, children played on the playground, swinging from monkey bars and running through the white sand. Their voices carrying to her ears, Destiny looked up from the ground, smiling in the direction where the children were.  
  
*****  
  
" Who is she?"   
The shadowed figure moved forward, one hand resting at her throat.   
" Her name is Destiny Hoku, she is 20 years old and lives alone. Her parents died when she was 16. She is a--"  
" Stop! I do not need her personal life story. Is she the one?"  
The girl nodded and stepped into the light, she was dressed in varying shades of plum. Her short hair pulled up and fastened on each side of her head with black ribbons.  
" She is the one, she's the only one. Her personality nearly radiates with it, all the others are so seacrative yet she seems to want us to know where she is."  
" Fine," the lady shifted in her chair bringing one red stocking clad leg into the light.   
" We'll send her our little welcoming card, let her know we are on to her disguse."  
" Who will you send?" The plum child asked timidly.  
The lady's red eyes glowed has she turned to the plum colored child; a smile on her red rouged lips.  
" Why do you ask that Umeko? Do I sense that it is you who wishes to go?"  
Umeko blushed and said nothing, her interntions where to well known.  
"Let me see, Azul is the power of water, Saffron works with the power of fire, Tritinity works with the power of darkness and you are the power of the flowers and plants."  
Umeko looked up in hope, her purple eyes glowing with excitement.  
" Fire will always melt ice, fire burns ice," she mummered nibbling on one finger. " I shall send Saffron, the power of her fire should melt the ice of Destiny."  
Umeko nodded, obviously disappointed in the fact that she had been looked over.  
" Go and get Saffron, deliver my message to her," the lady said pointing one finely maniqured hand into the darkness.  
Umeko bowed herself out of the room, disappering into the darkness.  
  
Now alone in the darkness, she snapped her fingers. Fire erupted from a basin floating near to her, luminating white skin. Accented by red and orange flames painted around her eyes and extending into deep red hair.  
" Ahh, Destiny your name besets the fate that works our world but alas fate has turned away from you to see your downfall," she purred happily.  
The lady curled around the golden pillow clasped in her arms, kicking away the sparkaling cloth of her black gown.  
  
*****  
  
Umeko's footstaeps echoed on the stone floor, darkness masking her face. She walked with forceful anger marring her usally peaceful face.   
Farther into the darkness a door opened into what seemed to be the pits of hell. Dancing through the flames was a girl, her orange hair twirling around her body. Her golden robes, trimmed with accents of red swirling and clinging to her.   
Umeko stepped into the doorway, leaning on it's wooden frame and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Among the flames the girl spun in circles, her arms flung about her fingers spread wide. Spinning faster and faster until she stopped, her back to Umeko. Saffron made some movements, fanning the flames to her and spun around. A wooden stick in her hand, she held it up to her mouth and blew, fire shot forward, flying toward Umeko  
Umeko looked up from studying her nails, one hand sneaking behind her into the pouch hanging at her side. With a flick of the wrist she reached into the bag pulling out a handful of magenta petals and threw them forward. There was a flash of light and an explosion has the petals came in contact with the fire. Embers fell to the ground whithering on the floor before disappering into the stone. The fires of hell burning out, leaving Saffron standing alone in a darkened cave.  
" She choose you," Umeko said throwing a glass ball at her.  
Saffron caught in red gloved hands and looked down into the swirling glass. She smiled at Umeko and swept down to her knees disappering into a swirl of fire.  
" Hmm," Umeko muttered and turned away walking out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
The apartment was swealtering in the late afternoon heat when Destiny walked in. She kicked off her shoes and walked over the white carpet in her bare feet to the kitchen. She set the bags onto the counter and opened the window above the sink. Cool air blew in swirling the curtains and falling over the kitchen floor.  
Through the cool air, Destiny walked back into the darkened living room. The curtains had been closed but now she pulled them away and open the sliding glass door. The sun was setting over the city casting a red light over everything. Over the jab she walked to the edge of the balcony, ocean colored hair blowing around her. Reaching up she brushed strands of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
It was such a beautiful day, accompanied by a beautiful evening to come.   
Destiny turned away from the sun and walked back into the room, the air was cooler yet still dark. Red sunlight played upon the white carpet has she walked back to the kitchen, something stopped her though. Time seemed to slow down has Destiny turned around to face the door, the next moments embedded on her mind.   
Fire shot through the door; covering everything in it's path, throwing her to the ground. Destiny covered her head with her arms has she felt the heat of the fire pass over her. Tears stung her eyes, mixed with smoke has she buried her face in to the carpet. Behind her standing among the charred ruins of the door a little girl carring a wooden stick smiled.  
Destiny sensed the pressence and lifted her head getting up to her feet. There was no damage in front of her, pristine white wood, glass glistining in the late afternoon sunlight . She then turned her head to see the little girl standing at the door, her smile widened has she lifted the stick to her mouth.  
" Who are you?" Destiny asked into the silence of the room.  
The girl only smiled, twirling the stick around her before sweeping her body low to the ground and disappering into a circle of fire.  
  
*****  
The End? Only for now. Review to Saliormoon175@hotmail.com.  
  



	3. Walking Through the Shadows (Chapter 3)

Walking through the Shadows (Sean's Tale)   
Chapter 3  
By. Essence   
  
If you have to thank someone today, thank God for the gift of life.  
This story is not the tale of Destiny but instead focases on a diffrent charecture. I would like to thank a guy from the RPG gane I'm in. The charecture is his idea but I'm changing the personality to fit the story a little more.   
  
I dedicate this chapter to Gi Kryn for creating Sean Firewing.  
  
Walking through the Shadows (Sean's Tale)  
Chapter 3  
By. Essence  
  
  
I needed to feel the air rushing past me, my body was a bullet shooting through the silence. Trees passed me, their branches waving to my pressence or reaching down to stop my quest. I didn't care, I was an animal running free through nature doing has I please.  
  
What I really am is a man, my name is Sean Firewing, Lord and protector of the dimension outside of Earth. I am a man of power and strength, I can run free in the wind but I'm stuck in a rut unable to move. I am a bird caught in a trap, forever beating it's wings agaisn't the bars hoping to be free.  
  
Before me a sweeping carpet of grass ripplied ending in the slope of a cliff. The town sitting below, quiet in it's grace. People materalized from the buildings, womyn carrying baskets of food, children running under foot in an endless game of tag while men came home. Guns slinged on sholders carrying bags and tins in their hands.  
I watched this all from above, me an ominious shadow on the peacefullness of their lives. The sun casting a blood red cast over everything, my shadow stretched behing me disappering into the shadows of the trees. I mingled in the woods, my tunic stained with sweat and splattered with the blood of the sun.   
I was a god in my land.  
  
" The night is shadow that cloaks us all tonight," The master said looking up into the starry sky, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
I looked up from the books spread in front of me, a smile spreading on my face. The Master of Arts spoke with the wisdom of a thousand men, his riddles always seemed to mean something. Even now has he spoke of the night, I sensed something was going to happen and only he knew the outcome.  
  
" What is the meaning of that?" I asked bending back over the texts.  
The Master did not answer me but instaed kept looking at the stars, a silence filled the room broken by the crackaling of the flames and the voices of people passing by.  
  
" A man seeks her in the night, eyes like the ocean, she captivates him with her beauty," the Master replied breaking the silence.  
" A man, a beautiful girl? Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused at the whole story.  
" Because you will become a part of the story, Destiny is calling you. Can't you feel her pressence in the room?" The Master asked looking up to the ceiling.  
  
I looked up myself, expecting to see a beautiful girl dressed in purple floating above us smiling down on me. There was nothing except the ceiling tiles, pictures painted a serene scene of nature but no goddess.  
" If she calling me, then I'm not hearing her," I replied sarcastically bending back over the books.  
" That's because your not listining for her voice, she is on the Earth. You won't hear her until you see her," the Master replied coming to stand in front of the desk, his eyes boring into mine.  
" Why is it my duty to protect her, can't she protect herself?" I asked stubberonly, unwilling to believe the Master.  
" Prehaps she can, but prehaps she can not," the Master replied turning away from me and walking to the door.  
  
I watched has he walked out of the room, the door swinging shut behind me him. I could only stand behind the desk trying to detangle the mess of my thoughts.  
  
The next day dawned with rain, dark clouds hanging over the land, a silver curtain of rain falling on the land.   
I awoke early to the sound of thunder rumbling and a flash of lightning so close to my window I could touch it. Climbing out of bed, I dressed quickly into my clothes running from the room.  
  
The rain splattered on my skin, soaking my clothes but I didn't care. Houses flew by me has I ran past them, lights shining in their windows doors closed tightly to the dampness. Familes were locked deep in the confines of their happiness, while I ran past my emotions a knot inside me.  
  
I stood on the hill above the town, rain water running into my eyes. My breathing was labored, wet cloth sticking to my body, rising up and down with my breathing. I had run through the wood for what seemed to be forever. I needed to think, needed to be free of mine mind, I needed to understand the meaning of my mission.  
Now I stood above the town rain pouring down on me, lightning flashing accompinied by the boom of thunder. My mind had already been made up, I only needed to carry out the neccistiy accompanied with my mission.   
  
Inside the castle was a buzz with activaty, maids hurried past me intent on their morning cleaning. I carried no heed to the fact that I was soaking wet, water dripping from my body. The Master was meditaiting in his room when I knocked and entered the room. He looked up from his meditations and nodded.   
I knew then that he understood my intentions.  
  
4 hours later everything was accomplished and I was ready to leave for the Earth. I now stood in a room painted a vivid orange toned with red forming fire that spewed purple smoke to the ceiling. The Master stood a little away from me, his hands clasped togethor, the sleeves of his green tunic covering them. I now stood in front of the portal looking into it, I wasn't scared of my mission. I was ready, I was a soilder headed to slay the dragon and save the princess.  
  
" Are you ready to go forward and accomplish your mission?" The Master asked breaking the silence of my thoughts.  
  
I nodded, stooping downwards to pick up the bag at my feet and stepped forward into the machine. Smoke parted it's ways has I entered then came togethor again to cover my form.   
  
" Then I wish you goodbye," he replied  
  
The Master parted his hands and reached over to the glowing keypad next to him, his hand flew over the buttons then returned to being covered by his sleeves. Lights flickered to life and smoke filtered into the room curling around his still form. I could feel my body being pulled into a sub space, my mind remained seeing the Master standing among the smoke before it closed out and I was travaling at light speed towards the Earth.  
  
*****  
It was night when I landed on the Earth, heat shimmering on the city when I opened my eyes again. I was standing in a darkened room, the window bare of curtains that allowed moonlight to stream in. Ending in a path at my feet leaving me to stand in the dark, my bag laying discarded at my feet.  
" So this is Earth," I said looking around at the bare white walls and the city backdrop in the window.  
I bent down to retreive my bag from the floor and walked into the other room. The thought on my mind?  
I need to get some furniture.  
  
Morning dawned bright and clear, gone was the rain of my home planet replaced by sunshine and heat. Already I was sweating when I walked out of the bedroom clad only in my new Earth clothes. A pair of black boxers with red lips all over them, a gift of the Master who had given them to me his lips twitching into what I suspected was a smile.  
The windows were all closed but over night, furniture had appeared making the place more lived in. I smiled at the familerty of my bedroom in it the grace and in design and walked into the kitchen. A dozen purple roses lay next untop of a piece of creme colored paper.  
Wondering to what was going on I picked up the paper and read it's contents, written in the spidery script of my Master. It's meaning was clear, the note dropped out of my hand drifting to the floor had I ran back to my bedroom to dress.  
  
The End? For now until the next chapter comes out. Please Reivew your comments on the story. Thank you.  
  



End file.
